Steven's Birthday Present
by Code C.H.A.O.S
Summary: Steven asks for a special video for his birthday and Connie needs some help from her mom to make it. Based on a comic by related guy. I own nothing


This story is based on a comic drawn by related guy called 00_For_ you can google it and read it yourself its pretty good just wished there was more pages than there are so I decided to fill in the blanks. Enjoy. I own nothing but my perverted mind.

"Are you sure it's recording" my mum asked. I checked the camera and the red light was on so I think we're all set. "Yes, I double checked. Umm….mom are you sure your okay with this. I completely understand if you object to doing…this". Her mom smiled and cupped her cheeks "I'd do anything for my daughter…which apparently includes doing my daughter. This will make a very special present for Steven's Birthday. I'm quite flattered that he referred to me as a MILF." "Yea he said that you're pretty and that you scare him in a sexy way…..I guess we should get started." Mom nodded and walked over to me. She reached down to the hem of my shirt and lifted it up over my head. I pulled her into a embrace and slowly unzipped the back of her dress while she unzipped my jeans and they both fell together to the floor. She had decided not to wear a bra in anticipation. Mom unclasped my bra and began to play with my nipples so I pinched a nipple while I took the other one into my mouth. "Such a naughty girl. You were always fond of the girls as a babe" she laughed. She lead me over to her bed. She crawled on then pulled me over to her. She stuck her fingers in my mouth and then slid them into me. She pumped them back and forth slowly at first then fast then slow again until I was drooling. She leaned in and said "Who is mommy's good girl" in a baby voice. I wanted to have a smart or sexy remark but I couldn't think of one. She crook her fingers and all that I could utter was "M…Me" I always wanted to be a good girl but I felt bad at this moment and liked it.

She kept fingering me until I came with a shudder and slumped against her. She pulled her fingers out and licked them. "I can see why Steven enjoys going down on you". She laughed when my cheeks turned red. "Now it's time to make mommy happy." She pulled me towards her and pushed my head towards her chest. I started sucking and playing with the nipple with my tongue. I moved my hand towards her clit and started rubbing, I must have been doing a good job because she started moaning and pulled my hand and pushed my fingers inside her, I worked them just a she did inside me and she moaned and pulled at my hair. She suddenly pushed me backwards and took a breath. "Hold on Connie, if we're doing this then we might as well go all the way." She got up and strolled into her closet. "I was saving this for an adventurous night with your father but might as well have a test drive first." She brought out two boxes and set them on the bed. She open the first one and pulled out a purple vibrator. "Here go downstairs and "entertain" yourself I'll be down soon".

I grabbed the camera and walked downstairs and sat it on the coffee table. "Okay, Steven here's just some solo time" I said to the camera. I started by playing with my nipples. I loved it when Steven would play with my nipples. He was super gentle our first time but then he started getting rougher and I can't say I didn't like it. I picked up the vibrator and started buzzing my clit and each vibration was electricity coursing through my body. I rubbed it up and down coating the toy in my juices before lowering the vibration and slipping it inside. I continued to rub my clit and thrusting the toy in and out. I pictured it was Steven fucking me and I moaned his name when I heard my mom coming down the stairs and my eyes grew wide. She was wearing a pink strap on and I was afraid she knew how to use it. She walked over to the couch and motioned for me to come hither. She wiggled the dong and I got the messaged. I started licking the plastic as if I was giving Steven the world's best blowjob. I worked the shaft, the tip the whole thing making sure it was perfectly lubricated. Eventually my mom stood up and bent me over the side of the sofa. She looked at the camera and smiled. "Steven, let me demonstrate the proper form for fucking my daughter". She grabbed my hips and "fucked me".

The strap on was by no means small and she just took to stuffing me with it over and over again. My fingers dug into the clothe as my mom was making my knees weak. She grabbed me and changed into reverse cowgirl position with me still on it. She smacked my ass and said "Get moving missy". I bounced on her and I was in heaven. I took it all. She began to meet my bounces and finally I came for the second time and then I collapsed on to her and she caught me. I honestly forgot my name for a second. I came to my senses with my mom stroking my head and calling my name. "Sorry that was just really intense" I said as I got off her. "Well time for me to get my finale." She got up and unbuckled the strap on and sat back down. "Connie get on your knees" I obeyed and crawled down to the floor and onto my knees. She sat down in front of me her wet bushy quivering pussy just waiting. She lifted my chin with her finger and looked me in the eyes. "Time to eat your dinner" then leaned back. "Mom I don't really know…." Mom grabbed my head and shoved my face into her crotch. Wet is the only description I have. I started licking my mother up and down and all around. I sucked on her clit every once in awhile. She grabbed my head and rubbed my face around so I guess she was enjoying herself. I spent 20 minutes between her legs when she started to squirm and moan louder. I knew she was close. I sucked on her clit and my mother came with the world's loudest scream/moan and squirted her juices all over me and collapsed back onto the couch in pure bliss. I leaned back against the couch the saw the camera pointed at us and remember that Steven would be watching it. I smiled, put a peace sign and said "Thanks for the meal".

Mom sat up and looked at me. "Connie, for a lady you're a messy eater". She looked at the camera. "Steven, Happy Birthday. I hope you two watch this together many times. Also if I find this anywhere besides your possession. I will cut your balls off. Literally. I can do that because I'm a doctor and a surgeon and must keep my reputation pure." She smiled and walked back to her room. I grabbed the camera and hit the stop button. "I wonder if mom would be willing to do that again if I said it didn't record right' I thought as I popped the SD card out of the recorder.


End file.
